And there was light
by vergissmeinnicht
Summary: Post-BDM/AU -  Life has never been easy for the crew of "Serenity", there's no reason it should start being so now.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: English is not my mother tongue, so there are bound to be mistakes. I apologise in advance but I would be glad if people pointed them out to me, so I can fix them. _

_Also, this is my first Firefly fanfiction, so I would be very happy if a few people took the time to review. _

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

**O**nce, he was sure, there had been both sight and sound. Now there was nothing but hollow silence. Once, there had been thought and speech. There was no speech now, nothing he could use to talk, but there was, surprisingly, thought. The realisation puzzled him. There had been none of that before. Before what? Before thought began anew. There had been a pause, a stretch of time in which there had been nothing and _he_ had been nobody.  
>Now, though, a veil had been lifted.<br>He could think again, and therefore, he _was_ again.  
>Sheperd Book opened his eyes.<br>And then, there was light.  
>For the first few moments of existence, that was all there was to the world. An indistinct whiteness that both frightened and enthused him as he tried to make sense of it. But as the seconds ticked by, things slowly took shape.<br>A ceiling came into focus, tiled walls and a tiled floor, as his eyes slowly trailed to the side. It was a room he was not familiar with and he felt slightly disappointed, even though he wasn't sure what he had expected or ought to have expected.  
>"Where am I?", he murmured, for the first time trying out his voice and was surprised when someone answered almost immediately.<br>"Well, _I_ would say this is a cell. But since _you_'re here, well, heaven seems like a good idea, too."  
>He turned and came face to face with a man whose name memory supplied in an instant. "Wash?"<br>"That's me", Wash replied readily, smiling at Book and cautiously laying a hand upon his shoulder. "And that's ... you. Book. It's great to see you again."  
>Book blinked. Memories he hadn't know he had slowly rose to the surface and prompted him to say: "That's right ... I didn't think I <em>would<em> see you again."  
>"Oh, actually, I thought we'd eventually meet up again. Heaven being what it is, I was pretty sure they'd even let Mal and Jayne in some day." He paused. "At any rate, Mal could make it."<br>Book nodded slowly. He rose then and took a long look at their surroundings. Eventually he said: "I don't mean to disappoint you, son, but I don't think we've arrived in Heaven just yet."  
>Wash sighed. "Didn't really think so. Although, I really did see you, uh, ..."<br>"Die?", Book supplied softly.  
>"Yeah."<br>"And I remember it happening. But it would seem we were both mistaken."  
>For a moment, Wash didn't answer and when he spoke again, his thoughts had wandered elsewhere. "So, how about we try and get out of here?" He indicated the wall behind him. "There's a door, you know."<br>Book glanced at said entry and smiled gently. "And I'm sure you would have already opened it if that were easy to do."  
>"I would have", the other man agreed, "But it wouldn't hurt if you had a try at it too."<br>"I think for now it would be best if we stayed put. Eventually, I am sure someone will come for us.  
>"You're sure we <em>want<em> to wait for that moment?"  
>The sheperd nodded, and when Wash didn't seem convinced, he added: "For now, we have to assume we are simply guests in somebody else's home."<br>"Guests who can't leave their ... guest room", Wash pointed out.  
>"But guests nonetheless", Book replied firmly, and Wash didn't seem inclined to argue any more.<p>

**M**inutes or hours had passed; they couldn't be sure which. All they knew was that suddenly, there was a quiet ping, and then the door slid noiselessly open. Both had been facing the door and rose, when a visitor entered the room.  
>It was a woman, young, red-headed and blue-eyed, clad in a lab coat of the kind that immediately put one in mind of a doctor or scientist. She was unarmed, Book noted, but carried herself with an assurance that would serve to discourage even the boldest of men.<br>"Ah! You're awake", she said by way of greeting, though she didn't sound surprised. "I'm sure you have lots of questions", she continued, smiling slightly.  
>Wash glanced uneasily at Book and scratched his head thoughtfully. As a matter of fact, he did have quite a lot of questions, but he wasn't sure how prudent it'd be to voice them. The sheperd stepped forward in his stead, his own smile matching their visitor's.<br>"Allow me to introduce myself and my companion before asking any questions. I am Sheperd Book and this is Hoban Washburne." He put forth his hand, but though she was still facing him with amicability rather than contempt, she ignored the gesture and he was forced to drop his hand.  
>"I do know who you are", she explained, looking from Book to Wash, and then, with a sudden burst of passion, she continued: "But you <em>must<em> want to know why you are here!"  
>"Actually, yes, I'd like to know that", Wash interrupted, "But I also wouldn't mind knowing <em>your<em> name?"  
>"I'm Dr. Kakios."<br>"Pleased to meet you", he replied automatically, not bothering to mask his scepticism.  
>"As to <em>why<em> you're here, let me first assure you that you are indeed alive and well." Her smile grew as she eyed them closely to which both reacted with a certain unease. "You were chosen to get another chance at life, ... gentlemen."  
>"That's, uh, good?" Wash ventured after a moment's hesitation, and Book added quietly: "You mean to say that you revived us?"<br>Kakios grinned suddenly. "Much more than that, Sheperd. I mean to say that you were created anew. Your soul, if you wish, is much the same as it was, so is your body. But the body you reside in is not the one you were born in - the first time."  
>While Book frowned thoughtfully, Wash simply looked lost. "I'm sorry, but <em>what<em>?"  
>With a sigh that conveyed all the disappointment a parent might feel for a particularly simple-minded child, the doctor explained slowly: "You were cloned."<br>"_Cloned_?" Wash swore loudly.  
>Kakios nodded, oblivious to Wash's lack of enjoyment, but before she could say more, Book intervened.<br>"Why?", he asked, successfully shutting up Wash, though he had spoken in a low voice. But his friend fell silent and eyed the doctor curiously.  
>She didn't answer immediately, instead she repeated the word a few times, pensively staring into the distance. Eventually though, she nodded and graced them with an answer that probably shouldn't have surprised them - and still did. "Because", she said, "You knew someone who is of great interest to me. There is someone I'd like to learn more about and to do that, I needed someone who had interacted and lived with that person. I am talking of course about River Tam."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**T**he Eavesdown Docks were not among Mal's favourite places these days. The harbour was bustling with much the same activity as any port in the galaxy, but he had a feeling there were more criminals assembled here than anywhere else. He was pretty sure he knew the reason for this: Badger.

His more unfortunate character traits aside, the man did know how to lead an organisation, or, as he himself would have put it, how to be a _businessman_. Besides, that Badger was even alive these days was solely thanks to his reputation as a man who knew how to conduct business. No one had come after him, when Haven and various other places had been attacked and people like Monty'd been forced into hiding.

And today Mal found himself out to deal with the man once again. He might not have reason to trust Badger, but neither did anyone else. All in all, Mal considered that to be almost reassuring.

When he entered Badger's ‚realm', Mal did so with both Zoë and Jayne at hand to cover his back. While River had proven to be an asset during a fight, he still prefered to keep the girl away from Badger.

"Mal! You here? Ain't that a surprise!" As far as Mal was concerned, the other man couldn't have looked less sincere if he had tried.

"I see no reason it should be", Mal replied testily. "Seeing as _you_ called me."

Badger looked momentarily taken aback, but he recovered quickly enough. "Uh, see, I did no such thing. I had no idea you were meaning to drop by." His smile faltered, when Mal didn't take the bait, and Badger quickly continued: "But you're here now and I might happen to _have_ a job for you."

"And I _might_ happen to have a bullet for you, if you don't hurry up", Jayne had apparently decided to join the conversation; a click behind him told both Mal and Badger all they needed to know.

"Now, see", began Badger, but Mal interrupted quickly: "What I _see_, is you wasting my time, Badger. I ain't got all day to exchange pleasantries with you. You've got a job for us, now kindly provide us with some details."

Another time Badger might have got started again on Mal's attitude, but today he simply nodded, struggling to get the situation under control. "All right", he said, nodding at the room in general, "I got someone eager to get his hands on some cargo. You'll pick it up on _Aberdeen _ from a man called Brock and bring it over to _Mirabella_. Sound easy, don't it?"

"It does", Mal agreed. Behind him Zoë exchanged a sceptic glance with Jayne who immediately spoke up. "He missed the part where we get paid, Mal."

"Yeah, I noticed that too. Well?"

While Badger certainly would never have confessed to fearing the captain, the stare directed at him was enough to unsettle him somewhat. Neither of them had drawn any weapons, but Badger was keenly aware that Mal was standing somewhat closer than he really liked the man to be. "Well, I would've got to that part if only you'd let me finish", he snapped, retreating a step. "Payment's none of my concern though. I just help interested parties along, make sure they get what they want. _But_ I'm tellin' you, it'll be worth your while - you'll hardly feel my finder's fee."

Mal grimaced. "Considering your usual cutthroat standards, I'm real sure you're wrong there."

Badger tried his best to look hurt, but before he could voice his protests, their meeting was rudely interrupted. He jumped when a shot rang out and was oddly pleased, when the captain did the same. A second later Badger dived behind his desk, and Mal whipped around, gun already drawn.

However, he relaxed slightly, when he noticed - though the room was considerably more crowded than it had been when Mal had turned to face Badger - the newcomers, for once, didn't seem to be after Mal or his crew.

There were four of them, each armed to the teeth, but their weapons pointed solely in the directions of Badger's goons and the man himself. Jayne and Zoë had drawn their own weapons but both were waiting for Mal to decide the course of action. Faced with their stares, Mal shrugged and looked questioningly at the intruders' apparent leader, a burly blonde whose gun was impressive enough to be a very close second to Jayne's _Vera_.

"Leave", he said, waving his free hand carelessly, and Mal put his pistol back in its holster and nodded to Jayne and Zoë to move. They did what they were told, but they were close enough to stop, when Mal hesitated. For a moment he caught Zoë's eye and winked, the look she gave him in return was less than friendly; he turned slowly at the threshold.

"Incidentally, I was wonderin' what you was plannin' to do with Badger here?" He sought out the goons' leader again and gave him what he supposed to be his most naïve expression available.

"Got some old scores that need paying off." The man gave his rifle a meaningful glance and Mal's face lit up with apparent delight.

"Well! I daresay that's a marvellous idea, you've got there." He made as if to turn away again, but stopped. "_But_ that does lead to some questions that warrant answering."

"It does?" Everyone was watching Mal now; the glances thrown in his direction ranged from disinterest to apprehension and confusion, but every eye was upon him.

"Yes", Mal confirmed quietly and took a step towards Badger who was eyeing him hopefully,

"Because I've got me some scores in need of paying off myself. But I'll settle for money, if you gents don't mind."

Before the leader could reply, Badger exclaimed: "What are you talkin' about? I don't owe you no money, Mal!"

Mal didn't answer while he advanced on the other man, still cowering behind his desk, probably getting his hands on a gun as they were speaking; stopping just short of the desk, Mal gave Badger a meaningful look and raised his brow. Badger's protest cut off abruptly and various necks strained into their direction, most, Mal reckoned, eager to see Badger pale. He continued to stare at Badger a moment longer, nostrils flaring as he tried to convey a message that the thug simply didn't seem to get.

"Oh!", Badger said at last, "Oh, right! That money ... uh, well, can't fault a man for tryin' to, eh ..." He faltered. "Nevermind that now, Mal, of course, I'll pay my debt. Right away, you'll see." Hastily he thrust his hands into his pockets and produced several neatly folded bank notes which he turned over to Mal without so much as a glance.

The captain made sure to give Badger a very special smile before turning away and putting the cash into his own coat pocket. "Thanks!", he said and raised a hand to wave at Badger. A quick glance sideways confirmed his suspicion that the other men - excepting his own - still had their attention focused on both him and Badger; their eyes still tracking his every move, he reached the middle of the room, before Badger called out again.

"Uh, Mal? _Mal?_ Where're you goin'?"

Without turning, he replied: "Outside's where I'm goin'. I don't need to be a witness to this, y' know."

"But ... but you can't just leave me, Mal!"

Slowly Mal turned, all traces of a smile gone from his face. "And why's that?"

"Because you're a soldier. You've got honour!" Judging by the look on Badger's face, he wasn't too sure that Mal's code of honour would prevent him from leaving, but he'd felt it to be worth a shot.

Mal made sure to thwart any hope he had harboured; with a lenience he knew he'd never feel, he said simply: "War's over, Badger. I ain't no soldier no more."

"Ye fought in the war? Which side were ye on?" The goons' leader had unexpectedly joined the conversation once more and something in his voice compelled the captain to turn towards him and smooth out his brown coat with special care.

"The other one."

The reaction he got was almost satisfying. "Gorram Independents, eh? Can't stand them!" Suddenly his rifle was no longer pointed at Badger - who respired briefly, before noticing the other three weapons still pointing in his direction -, but at Mal ignored, instead assuring opponent that he couldn't stand him either. "Best to call it quitts", he added after a moment's pause. If he'd looked at Zoë in that moment, Mal was sure he could have seen her roll her eyes; the other man's fingers tightened on the trigger.

"Actually ...", he began, but Mal had had enough and interrupted harshly: "_Actually, _Zoë?"

Too late the man noticed that the captain was no longer looking at him, but at a moment beyond him; there was no time to make a move, before Zoë's rifle butt came crashing down on his head and he fell. No one paid him any notice, because people were otherwise occupied when - _for once_, Mal added silently - everything went according to plan: While Zoë had sneaked up on the group's leader, Jayne had done so on two of the other three members and was currently relieving them of their weapons, and Mal himself now held his own pistol trained at the remaining member of the group; a lad not yet twenty who stared at Mal with an amount of fright that distinctly reminded the captain of Kaylee, though it must be said, without the added amount of confused innocence that was his mechanic.

"I'm thinking, now would be a good time to leave and not come back", Mal ventured, the boy nodded hastily; at first he remained silent but at Mal's expectant look he spluttered: "I ... I think so to. Sir." Giving the boy a pleased smile and taking his rifle from slack fingers, Mal nodded at the door. "Off you go, then."

The boy didn't need to be told so twice, but he _did_ stop long enough to help his leader who had slowly regained conciousness, along. Mal waited until their footsteps could be heard no more, before nodding at his associates and preparing to take his leave too.

Once again, he was stopped before he could make it out the door. "A moment, Mal!" It was Badger who had hurried after them and now thrust a slip of paper at the captain. At Mal's confused look, he shrugged uncomfortably.

"Consider this a - helpful hint. For _your_ eyes only, I'd say." His eyes flickered briefly to Zoë who scowled, but the look on his face made Mal hold his tongue and simply put the note in his pocket. "Well, good bye, Badger", he said firmly and shouldered past him without another word. Jayne and Zoë immediately followed suit.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**N**o matter where they went or what they did, in the end it always came back down to River Tam. Or, to be fair, Mal. Anyways, it never really had anything to do with Wash. Mostly the pilot considered himself lucky, but this time he wasn't sure how to feel. If it weren't for a scientist's need to learn more about River, he wouldn't even be alive. But that he was _only_ alive because someone was trying to get to River, was somehow disappointing.

"We won't help you." That was Book talking and Wash almost nodded. But he stopped when he realised the doctor was still smiling, a serene expression on her face as if she had expected nothing else. Somehow that worried him more than anything else could have.

"I thought you might say that", she clarified, "which is why I have already arranged for some _special equipment_." She paused, keeping a deliberate silence of a few seconds before adding: "You'll be pleased to hear that old friends of yours will deliver it."

"_Mal_", Wash whispered before he could stop himself, or indeed before Book's pointed look could fully register.

The doctor grinned at him. "Correct. The crew of _Serenity_ will play an important part in what's to come."

It was Book who spoke next, a frown slowly appearing on his face. "But if they will come to you, why not try and take the girl?"

Her smile faltered. She didn't answer at first and when she did, a scowl had settled on her face. "Because I'm neither frivolous nor stupid. I may yet take the girl, but right now I'll contend myself with learning more about her - from a distance. I mean to get to know River Tam before attempting to grab her. There's no need to hurry."

But there was a need to hurry. Whatever Mal was unintentionally smuggling for that woman, it was not going to bode well for Book and Wash. Wash couldn't help shivering at the thought; still, he also couldn't help the surge of hope he had felt when the doctor had mentioned _Serenity_. If there was one thing Mal Reynolds was really good at, it was getting himself into trouble and that, Wash felt, might for once be a good thing.

**T**he Black had not changed since he'd last laid eyes on it. Of course, it really _had_ changed, but not in a way Mal was bound to acknowledge. What did he care if there was some new star somewhere out there? Or if one had just exploded? It didn't concern him.

He was thankful for that. As it was, there were enough things-that-concerned-Mal going on that he could have done without. Some things Badger was apparently privy to. _Some things_ ... to do with his crew.

It was late, past midnight by his reckoning, and there really was no need for Mal to be up right now. Except, there was no way he could have slept fitfully just yet. The letter Badger had given him was still in his hand; and the words, hastily scribbled on a piece of paper, were still there. Mal had been staring at them for so long; if he closed his eyes, he could still make them out in the darkness behind his eyelids.

_Go to Haven. Bring a shovel._

He had considered turning the ship right 'round and going back to shake an explanation out of Badger; but he couldn't imagine telling Zoë why he would like to do it. And not telling her would not be an option; not telling the crew could work out just fine - except, River was a force to be reckoned with; especially when he didn't think he could bring himself to push the thoughts of his lost crewmembers aside.

"Book. Wash. Wash, Book."

Mal closed his eyes, briefly. River, he reckoned, was going to be one fine warrior one day. As it was, she had already perfected the art of sneaking up on people and catching them unawares.

"You were expecting me", she objected quietly, moving from the bridge's entry to the pilot's chair where Mal was seated. A curious smile graced her lips as she looked at him; he found, he couldn't return the smile.

"What do you think of it?", he asked, hoping against hope that she would be able to help him.

She hesitated, and turned to look at the slip of paper in his hand, her fingers hovering over his. "The little king knows the truth", she announced at last and drew her hand back; Mal rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna assume you're talkin' 'bout Badger?", he ventured and sighed, when she nodded. "And what do you think the truth is, huh? What am I gonna find if I ..." With his free hand he gestured towards the letter.

But she shook her head; the smile had left her face. "I don't know."

But then, how should she have able to tell him more? She was a reader, a bright, little girl, but no seer. The future was as clouded to her as to any of them; there simply was no telling what it might hold.

"You will go to Haven", she said after a while and Mal almost smiled. It could've made people think that she _was_ in fact able to look into the future and overlook the fact that one didn't need a seer, nor even a reader, to deduce this. "Don't tell Zoë", she whispered, echoing his thoughts.

"It's what _I_`m asking from _you_", he protested; River simply smiled.

"_We_ won't tell her", she promised, before adding, almost as an afterthought, "or Simon."

"Or Kaylee", he supplied, hesitating, when his thoughts reached the next in line: Jayne.

"He will be useful." River, again.

"What about you?"

"I ..." She faltered, and he didn't rush her; Mal didn't rightly know, why he'd asked her, wasn't sure, what he expected her to say. "I could be ... helpful", she continued eventually, watching him out of the corner of her eye.

"Suppose you could be that."

"Or, Inara could help."

"No, she couldn't." He looked up sharply at the mention of the Companion, suddenly certain that she'd mentioned Inara on purpose, looking for an excuse to ... what? Lay claim on a part of his life Inara couldn't have and wouldn't want any part in? But River was the picture of innocence; not looking at him directly though, she was staring past him and he couldn't quite seem to catch her eye ... after a moment, he let it go.

"She couldn't", he repeated slowly.

"We will sneak away."

He wanted to protest, claim that the captain of this ship wasn't gonna do any sneaking away like a gorram thief -, but he didn't say a word. After all, the girl was not suggesting anything, instead she was simply vocalising whatever she read in his mind; he wouldn't have permitted it any other day, but this day, now, he wasn't sure he could have decided on anything if it weren't for her. The way she announced things, made it seem like the decision had already been made; and that made things much easier.

"We'll make a stop somewhere in the vicinity. I reckon, the girls and Simon could do with some shore leave. Zoë, too."

"She'll protect them", River agreed and Mal felt just a mite irked. Plotting and scheming was a thing normally reserved for Zoë and him; plotting and scheming with _River_ felt ... different. Not wrong exactly, just strange and a little like something he ought to explain to people. Strangely enough, River didn't seem to pick up any of _these_ thoughts, or perhaps she chose to ignore them; presently, she patted Mal's shoulder and moved off again. He stayed in his seat just a moment longer, diligently checking the controls, before he too rose and left the bridge for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**T**he smell of the freshely brewed _thing_ that passed for coffee these days drew Simon to the kitchen, early the next morning. The lights in the mess hall were still dimmed and the silence reigning in the corridors told Simon that most of the crew were still asleep. He had briefly checked up on River and had taken a few moments to watch her; she had seemed content enough, had even smiled a little in her sleep, and made Simon smile in return.

The captain was already seated at the table, a mug in his hands, and though he seemed to be lost in thought, he raised his eyes immediately to meet Simon's. The younger man smiled self-consciously; he hadn't tried too hard to sneak up on Mal, nevertheless he wouldn't have minded to surprise the man.

"Good morning", he mouthed hesitantly and turned away to get himself a cup of coffee. He thought he could feel the captain's stare upon his back, but when he threw a look over his shoulder, Mal had already lowered his eyes and resumed staring at the table instead.

Curious, the doctor drew near, once he had filled his mug, and sat down next to the captain.

"Uh ... something on your mind?", he queried eventually, and tried hard not to blush, when Mal looked up again, blinking.

"Actually, there is. - River."

Even the slightest trace of a smile vanished from his face and was replaced by a frown, as Simon straightened. "Is there a problem?"

"Not that I'm aware of." But Mal's face was bereft of emotion, his expression not giving away a thing. Simon wasn't sure whether the captain did that on purpose, just to irk him, or not, but it worried him. "In fact, I was meanin' to ask you if it's, you know, over."

"If _what exactly_ is over?"

"Oh, just the episodes your sister's been havin', the screamin' and stuff." Mal shrugged. "Your sis' seems to be quite normal these days."

For a long moment, nobody spoke; Mal slowly became aware of Simon staring at him incredulously and frowned in return. "_What_?", he barked eventually.

Immediately, Simon raised his hands and drew back a fraction. "Nothing", he replied hurriedly, but then he paused and when he spoke again, his voice was laced with derision: "Although I _wouldn't _have taken you for the kind of person who believed in miracles." The captain opened his mouth to reply, but Simon beat him to it. "Because I assure you, it would take a miracle for River to _ever_ be healed!"

"But she seems ..."

"It doesn't matter what she seems to be!", Simon interrupted harshly. "She is still injured and what the Academy did to her isn't something that I can make go away!" He paused, his hands clasping his cup of rapidly cooling coffee, as he searched for words to explain things to Mal. "I think - I think I found the right combination of meds, for now. So, _right now_? River's lucid, might even be considered normal. But I cannot promise you that that won't change. I cannot even promise _her_ that she won't get lost again."

"She's still a loose cannon, then?"

Simon cringed at the phrasing, but couldn't for the life of him think of a better word for it. It was true, after all. "Yes." He started to say something, stopped, frowned and started over. "I don't mean to say she couldn't be an asset to you on some of your very-much-illegal jobs, on which I just know you're going to take her now and again, - nevermind what I think about these things - but _I am saying_ that we all need to be careful."

The captain nodded slowly and for once, Simon liked to believe that Mal had truly understood what Simon had told him. He wouldn't be sure until - well actually, he could never be sure. But when Mal rose, he caught Simon's eye, and promised "We _will_ be careful", before making his way towards the cargo bay.

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>ery occasionally, the captain would not waltz into her shuttle like he owned it - which in all honesty he did -, but knock on the hatch and wait for her to let him in. On these rare occasions, Inara tried her best to be exceedingly courteous, hoping against hope that he would someday pick up on it. It had yet to happen, but the companion had no intention of giving up hope anytime soon. So, when heavy footsteps announced the captain's approach and instead of barging in, he waited for her to bid him enter, it was with a smile that she greeted him.

"What can I do for you?", she asked cheerfully.

He shook his head, both at her question and her nod towards the sofa; he had no intention of sitting down. "Nothing. I just came by to tell you that we'll be be docking at _Sosigenes_ in a few days and we'll be staying there for a day or two. I thought you might want to get yourself a client."

She blinked in surprise. "I ... thank you. I guess I will do that." She forced herself to smile, though she couldn't help but feel disappointed. Somehow, when she had come back for him, furthermore, when she had stayed on, Inarra had imagined that things would change.

In a quiet moment or two, she had wondered what her reaction might've been if he had ever asked her to stop working as a companion. Obviously, she would've been outraged, disgusted even, at the suggestion; there would've been a row, lots of screaming, and possibly crying.

But he hadn't asked for anything; and she had yet to find out what it was that he wanted - and how to give it to him.

Something in her manner must have alerted him to the fact that all was not well, because he lingered on, when he had been about to retreat; his mouth opened and closed, and opened again, but the words did not come.

"Was there something else you wanted?", she inquired at last.

He started and gave her a hurt look. "No", he replied sulkingly and left without another word. She got the impression that she had somehow failed a test. But then, so had he.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

_**S**__osigenes_ was everything _Persephone _was not. Instead of one big city, there were dozens of towns and villages scattered across the planet's surface. Amid a myriad of pine trees it was difficult to keep track of one another, and most towns were, as far as their inhabitants were concerned, on their own. While it made things somewhat harder than they had to be, it also made them easier for people like Mal Reynolds and his crew. While it would have been hard to escape notice in a city, it was easy enough on _Sosigenes_. No one here had much interest in the ships arriving each day and no one thought to make a note of either their arrival, or their departure.

Which was why the crew found it surprising to have been hailed by their captain just as they had been getting ready to step onto the planet's lush green surface.

Truth be told, the captain had meant to talk to them before their stop but somehow he hadn't found the time to. He considered himself lucky, that he had at least managed to talk to Zoë beforehand. It made talking to the lot of them a good deal easier.

"This is a nice, quiet place. I'm sure there'll be no trouble at all. I'd like you, Kaylee, and Simon to stay here for a day or two. Zoë'll be around too."

While this had simply puzzled Kaylee, the doctor had been suspicious immediately. "What about River?", he asked, just as Kaylee queried: „What about you?"

Mal did his best to hide a grimace; he had briefly thought about leaving River with Simon and Kaylee, but had decided it against it. It wasn't that he didn't value the doctor's opinion on his sister, but right now he had no reason not to trust River.

"I have a trip to make. I'll take River and Jayne with me."

"What? Oh, _Mal!_" Jayne had only just joined them in the cargo bay, but had understood immediately. "I was plannin' on some downtime activity."

"Gettin' drunk and visitin' the local brothel?", Mal ventured, thankful for the opportunity to avoid Simon's accusing stare. Instead he faced Jayne's defensive one.

"What's wrong with a little drinkin' and whor-."

"Right now? Everything", Mal cut him off firmly. "You can do all that once we get back here. I've just got a quick trip to make. We'll be back before you know it."

"But why're we takin' _her_ with us?" Jayne nodded to where River was sitting on a crate, calmly listening to the conversation.

"Because we are."

"That's no reason."

"It's the only one you'll get. - Anyway, everyone satisfied? Good, now..."

But nobody was ever satisfied on his ship, it seemed, and Simon stepped forward, his voice raised so as to drown out Mal's. „_Actually-"_, he started and continued quickly, when Mal stopped talking, "I would prefer if you took Zoë with you."

Mal exchanged a glanced with Jayne who glowered at the doctor. "And why's that, doc?", the mercenary asked, towering over Simon who turned to look at Mal as if to say ‚Don't you see?'.

"Zoë's stayin' with you", Mal replied. "You may consider it a kindness I'm takin' Jayne with me. He's got a tendency to get himself into trouble, as you may 've well noticed."

"Yes, but ..."

"It'll be all right", Kaylee cut in, before Simon could protest further; taking his hand, she smiled first at him, then at Mal who simply nodded.

"Good. Now, we'll leave as soon as you're off." He turned away then, and Kaylee pulled the doctor away; Zoë gave him a look he didn't care to decipher at the moment, before retreating too.

"Where are we headed?" Jayne had had the decency to wait until _Serenity_ had already lifted off, before asking the question. All three of them had gathered on the bridge, though Mal wasn't sure what the mercenary supposed he was doing there.

"Haven." River had answered instead of him, her gaze never leaving the stars; she sounded distant, preoccupied, as was to be expected, but Mal found himself eyeing her more closely than he had in a few weeks. If she picked up on it - which surely she did -, she chose to ignore it.

"What's there?" Now Jayne was eyeing _him_ closely, and Mal ignored it.

"Three graves", River replied quietly.

"And what are _you_ goin' to do there?" Much as he enjoyed conversing with River, Jayne hadn't come to the bridge to have this conversation with the girl, but the captain. He stared pointedly at Mal who shrugged.

"Fancy I'll try my hand at gravediggin'."

"Why? Who died now?"

"No one."

While Jayne tried to make sense of things, it was once again River who put things into perspective for him; turning her head slightly, she said: "We won't dig graves. We will rob them."

"Rob ...?" Jayne blinked and tried to understand, until he suddenly did. "Why, Mal! That's ... well, I'll be -! Gorram it, Mal, I wouldn't have taken you for the type." He wasn't sure whether he wanted to admire the captain or be disgusted. Robbing a friend's grave was something Jayne wouldn't mind doing, but that the captain would stoop so low, was surprising news! Or was it? "Wait, what are we gonna be looking for? They weren't exactly rich folks."

Mal was frowning at him, but Jayne pretended not to notice. It wasn't like he cared. He crossed his arms and settled back against the wall; the captain hadn't answered yet and Jayne didn't like him to think he wasn't expecting one.

But the captain was nothing if not - on occasion - a patient man, but he wasn't really in the mood for a waiting game. So, when Jayne made himself at home on the bridge, the captain stood and crossing the room to the door, he replied quietly: "You'll see." Unwilling to share anything else, he left the bridge.


End file.
